Celebrity Love
by NaleyAlways4Ever
Summary: It doesn't take much to prove true love, at least not for a couple as in love as Nathan and Haley. Even with tabloids going on about a break-up between the most powerful couple in America, it only takes one moment to prove them wrong! And it is now! Naley


**

* * *

**

So, this totally came out of nowhere actually.. I was kind of bored, but I've been feeling a little out of the story I'm currently working on, so I decided to write a little oneshot instead. Hoping it would keep me entertained for the night. I also listened to some old Shania Twain songs, and I felt they fitted perfectly into this. It's just a little fluffy story for you. Anyway, here you go:

**Summary: **It doesn't take much to prove true love, at least not for a couple as in love as Nathan and Haley. Even with tablodis going on about a break-up between the most powerful couple in America, it only takes one moment to prove them wrong!

* * *

**2010, Nathan's P.O.V.**

As we go through life, we always find certain points we can later point out and say: That's when it all changed. Maybe it's a long moment, or maybe it's just one second. You can never really know until it's over. I don't wan't to brag or anyhing, but I can close my eyes, and in just a second be able to remember the exact moment it changed for me. The moment I saw her face, heard her voice and connected with her. Sure she was special when she first came into my life, but after that one special night; I knew there was no way in hell that I'd ever let her go. She was mine, and she was going to stay that way.

Maybe you're a bit confused right now. I don't blame you, I'm pretty rude when I just start rambling without an introduction first. My name is Nathan Scott. I'm 28 years old, and I play professional basket ball for the LA Lakers, which I have done for the past five years. I'm a bit of a cocky person, I don't have any problems in the selfasteem area. Maybe you see me as a egotistical jerk, but I'm pretty great deep down. There has to be something special in me, considering she fell for me. I don't deserve it, but she still did. Her being her doesn't exactly bring me back down on earth. She is pretty fantastic, if I must say so myself.

If you haven't already read it in the closest gossip magazine, her name is Haley James. She's an angel, at least in my eyes. I don't really know where to start when it comes to Haley. She found me, a depressed and lonely jock, and she turned me into this alive and happy man. Not a day goes by that I don't thank higher powers for bringing her into my life. Everything about her is perfect in my eyes. Her deep, brown eyes, and her short, chocolate brown hair. Definitely those pink, fluffy lips of hers. And her boobs, I love those! Her ass isn't that bad either, but don't tell her I said that! Actually, please do because it will make her blush, and I love seeing those round cheeks of hers get deeply red. It's the cutest thing in the world.

It's crazy how our love has grown. We weren't really left alone so it could blossom. The second we were seen outside a club, kissing like there was no tomorrow, the photografers have followed us everywhere! When we walk in the park, go shopping, eat at restaurants, you name it! I guess we just have to accept it since I'm a hot basketball player, and she is the most talented singer in this country! I'm not joking, if you haven't heard her voice, you have missed out on something.

Back to the moment that changed everything. It was about two years ago, and we were both getting ready to go to the MTV's 2008 Music Awards. The battle for the mirror was tough, but she won in the end. Haley was never one for stylists, she liked to do her own make up. Therefore she got the mirror, using about four times as much time as I needed to get ready. That's one of the perks with having short hair! Although, I don't know if I would like Haley to have that short hair. I like her hair the way it is. Back then, it was long and honey blonde. She took forever getting ready, that's for sure! It was kind of weird because her make up was pretty natural, it certainly didn't look like it would take three hours to put it on!

Sitting in the limo, I held her hand closely in mine. I remember stroking her with my thumb, and she smiled at me the only way she could. That smile is so full of love and kindness, it makes my heart beat faster everytime she does it. Like the first night we met, that smile captured me right away. Back to the limo; I gave her a quick kiss before the door opened and we stepped out onto the red carpet. Thousands of photografers were snapping shots at us, and I was slightly blinded by the flashes going of. I always hated that part of the fame. Although, I am kind of photogenic. No denying that!

«Here we go again» She smiled at me while we made our way up, stopping to pose a couple of times. I held her hand firmly in mine the whole way, and when we posed; I grabbed around her waist and kissed her forehead lovingly. She smiled at me like she always did, and our eyes connected. Anyone who saw us could see just how much in love we were.

I also remember that day because it was the day we started fighting back, and proved our love to everyone. The previous months, Haley had been living alone in New York, while I was in LA with my team. It was no secret that we didn't see much of each other, and we missed each other like crazy! The stupid tabliods had been going on and on about a break-up in the works, and that really angered me. It hurt a little that they had so little faith in us, but that night we really proved them wrong!

Haley was due to perform on stage that evening. She was really nervous, but she knew that I was in the audience, watching her with proud eyes and believeing in her the way only I could. It is always like that for us when we watched the other perform or play. We believe in each other to the point of no return! I remember looking at my watch and seeing that she was due in just a few minutes, and I started sweatting because I was so nervous for her. Ususally, Haley was really calm before she performed, but I had noticed something special about her that night. Like she was extremely nervous about something, which was very unlike her. Let's go back two years, so I can let you in on just how it was that we proved our love to the world...

* * *

**MTV's 2008 Music Awads, Still Nathan's P.O.V.**

The host for tonight was entering the stage, holding the microphone in his hand. I let my eyes close as I waited for him to introduce her. I silently prayed inside, hoping it would give her some good luck. Not that she needed it, Haley was and always would be fantastic at what she did, but I did it anyway.

«Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, we have another artist coming up for you. This woman has completely taken the audience with storm this year, selling millios of records just here in America. Here she is tonight, performing two songs for us. First, her newest single 'Getcha', and afterwards something she wrote especially for tonight! Give it up for your very own, Haley James!»

The crowd went wild as I saw her appear on stage. Haley had that smirk she stole from me on, winking to no one in perticular. She thanked the host for the introduction before she started speaking to the audience. I always admired Haley because she was so great with her fans. She never let them down, and she always gave it her best; determined not to let anybody down!

«How are you today?» Haley asked as the all screamed in awe at her. I could hear her cute, soft giggle through the speakers and it made me smile. I was so proud of her, like always.

«So, like previously said, I'm starting of with a song I'm guessing you all know. Feel free to join me if you want to» The crowd went wild again as the band started playing the melody to her currently most popular song. This one had been pleyed all over radios and TVs for a while now.

_Let's go!_

_Don't wantcha for the weekend - don't wantcha for a night  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life - yeah  
Uh, I know I sound serious - and baby I am  
You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land_

_Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone_

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say go you'll never say no  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

_Yeah, uh, uh  
I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna love you and you're gonna fall in love with me  
Yeah, yeah_

_Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone_

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can betcha by the time I say go you'll never say no  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

_Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby - I'm gonna knock on wood  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey - yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, yeah  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone_

_(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine_

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha  
(I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!_

The crowd went wild as she finished her first song, and I stood up while clapping at her along with everybody else. I could see her eyes searching for mine, and when she found them, we exchanged gigantic smiles towards each other.

«Thank you, so much!» Haley started and waited for the cheers to finish before she spoke again.

«This song, I wrote a couple of days ago. I found some inspiration in a person I have come to love a lot over the past year. And as I was thinking about all of the rumours going around lately, I thought this song was perfect for tonight. Usually, I don't want to display my personal life for the whole world, but I wrote this for you, Nathan. I love you»

Her words went straight to my heart as my jaw dropped to the floor. I could feel thousands of eyes watching me as well as cameras being pointed at me, but I didn't care. The only thing that passed through me were waves of love for this amazing woman declaring her love for me on stage. I'm sure I looked like a love struck puppy, but still that didn't even cross my mind. I sat in awe as the music started and Haley stared singing along to the music. Her words were so pure and honest, and I was sure they came straight from her heart.

_In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms_

_And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't not how  
I'll never see that day..._

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always_

_Mmmm, baby  
In your heart--I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart_

As Haley continued singing, she started walking down from the stage and towards the tables where I was sitting. I could see the look in her eyes, telling me that my lap should be ready for her.

_And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day..._

She sat down when she reached me, singing like I was the only person in the room. I held her body tightly, keeping her in place. Somehow, this whole situation kind of turned me on, weird as it sounds. But seriously, how often does a gorgeous woman declare her love for you on live TV?

_Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face--always_

There was a break in the song, only filled with music, and Haley removed her microphone so she could kiss me. The kiss was sweet and perfect, just like our love. I tightened my hold on her as she stroked my cheeks. The screams of thousands of fans were heard in the background, but we didn't care. After the lovely, but a bit too short for my liking, kiss, Haley pulled away and continued singing.

_In your eyes_

_I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me_

_I can still see love for me in your eyes_

Haley stood up with one last short kiss and walked back to the stage, still singing her heart out like there was no tomorrow. I was left sitting in my chair with the most goofy grin on. I looked so in love, it's not even funny!

_And there ain't no way--  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way--  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day..._

_Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face_

_I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms_

Haley finished as the crowd broke into hysterical screams. Haley was standing alone on stage, and I swore I could see a tear running down her cheek. I knew it was out of joy and love for me, and that touched me so deep, I don't have words for it. I felt the object I had placed in my pocket, and I quickly stood up, making my way to the backstage area where I was determined to set a pretty crazy plan into motion.

* * *

A little later in the evening, Haley was preparing to go on stage again. This time, she was presenting the award 'Best Newcommer', and she was doing it together with Justin Timberlake. The announcer introduced them, and Haley walked out on stage with her arm in Justin's. When they reached the microphone, they stopped and took in the applause from the crowd.

«This year, many artists have been fighting their way up from the ground, and we might actually have more canditates for this prize this year than ever before!» Haley started as she looked over at Justin so he could carry on with the manuscript.

«That's right, Haley. But before we announce the nominees for 'Best Newbie', I have a surprise for you!» Justin joked as Haley frowned.

«That's not in the manuscript» Haley replied as the crowd starred at them, confused but still pretty sure it was worth it.

«I know, this was added just a few minutes ago. But before I give it to you, you have to close your eyes really tight! And you can't open them before I say so!» Justin warned as Haley looked at him with a suspecting look.

«What are you trying to pull?» Haley asked nervously, not sure how safe this was. Justin was known as a man of many talents, one of them in the humour department, and Haley didn't feel like being humiliated on live television.

«Nothing that will harm you, now just do as I say!» Justin demanded as he got the crowd to go along with him. Haley gave him one last 'don't mess with me' look before she closed her eyes. She couldn't see anything, but she could hear the crowd going completely crazy as I entered the stage from the side. Justin shook my hand before moving back, and I smirked as I walked up to Haley and got down on one knee. I knew she couldn't see me, but she looked extremely cute when she had her eyes closed. She was biting her lip like she always did when she was anxious about something.

«Open your eyes, Haley» I said as they flew up in shock and Haley took a step back and covered her mouth with her hand. If you looked at it from her eyes, you would see me down on my knee with a diamond ring held up. I could hear her scream and her eyes were litteraly shocked. Behind us, Justin did his best to calm the audience down, and when silence reached the room, I grabbed her hand in mine and started speaking. I had been given a small microphonechip to put on my jacket so everyone could hear what I was saying.

«Haley. Over the past year, I've learnt so much about life and love. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You complete me in every possible way, and I can't imagine waking up one day and not have you by my side. I love you with all my heart, and I always will. Will you marry me?»

Her eyes were still the size of a planet as she faught to catch her breath. I could feel her hand shake in mine as tears sprung to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She smiled at me and nodded heatedly, not trusting her voice. I smiled back at her and took the ring out of the box before placing it on her finger. Afterwards, I stood up and she jumped in my arms, kissing me hard on the lips.

«I love you» she whispered through her tears.

«I love you, too» I assured her as Justin came back up.

«Okay, before we forget what we came here for. Here are the nominees for 'Best Newcommer'» He said as the nominated artists were introduced. I laced my fingers with Haley who has holding the envelope with the winner in it by her side.

**_

* * *

_**

2010

Pretty romantic, right? I know it was pretty cheezy to do it in front of the whole world, but it was so worth it! We had a pretty long engagement, about a year and a half, before we finally got married about six months ago. It took us so long to plan the wedding because Haley had a lot of concerts to do, leaving no time for wedding planning. She was very strict about doing it herself, because she wanted it to be her wedding. Not a wedding planner's pay check!

I remember when she finally walked down the isle. The church was decorated with white lillies and purple wildflowers which mached her wedding boquet. Her dress was a strapless, white gown with little diamonds on it. It was simple, elegant and beautiful; just like my Haley.

After much arguing, I managed to ger her to agree to move to LA with me. It was, after all, much easier than to have me move to New York, considering our jobs. Haley still writes a lot of songs, but she has planned to take some time of from playing and just enjoy being a newlywed with me. I'm not in season at the moment, so we are planning to finally go on our honey moon. We didn't have a chance earlier because of work.

I can honestly say that I have managed to complete almost every goal in my life. I have the perfect job, doing something I love! I have the most perfect wife who is more than I deserve. We have bought a nice house and settled down. Of course I have my dream car, I am a guy after all! The only thing missing are a couple of small feet running around the house and screams waking us up in the middle of the night, but our marriage is still young. You never know what can happen on a three week long holiday on Fiji. Especially with me being a Scott. We never disappoint!

**_

* * *

_**

So, there you have it. What do you think? Please leave me a little review :D

**- Beccy**


End file.
